Tikung
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Kemudian aksi tikung-menikung terjadi di antara Megu, Okano, Rio, dan Kurahashi.
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

Tikung

.

Warning! OOC. Gaje.

.

"Ikut ngobrol, dong!"

Rio yang baru datang mendorong tubuh Okano hingga agak tergeser dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Tidak ada yang keberatan, sudah biasa. Kemudian perbincangan kembali dilanjutkan.

"Gitu."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. "Maehara itu memang susah peka ya." Megu menyahut, kemudian menyedot jus melon. "Disabarin aja."

Meski baru datang, Rio sudah mengerti dengan pasti apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Si itu, si anu, si ini; gampangnya 'doi', seperti hari-hari biasanya. Padahal Rio ingat dua bulan yang lalu, topik pembicaraan mereka selalu mas-mas idol ganteng dari negeri seberang.

"Masa bisa Rio nyukain orang." Itu tanggapan Kurahashi saat Megu bergumam kira-kira siapa cowok yang bisa disukai sahabat pirangnya itu. Rio pasang wajah datar.

"Ih, bisa, lah!" ucap Rio, mengelak. "Tapi kalo sekarang sih emang lagi enggak suka sama siapa-siapa."

"Boong."

"Biarin."

Kurahashi sempat menyuapkan sesendok puding ke dalam mulutnya sebelum mulai berbicara. "Terserah Rio-chan mau naksir orang atau enggak, yang penting jangan suka nikung, ya," katanya sambil mengarahkan garpunya pada Rio.

Megu menurunkan tangan Kurahashi, "Tidak sopan," katanya.

Rio menghela napas. _Ada, sih, orang yang lagi aku sukain... Tapi enggak gitu banget._ Begitu kata hatinya. Kemudian ia melirik Okano yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Sayangnya orangnya sama kayak yang disukain Hinata_.

.

.

"..."

Kemudian besoknya Kurahashi tidak ikut makan bersama yang lainnya seperti kemarin. Megu, Okano, dan Rio sempat berpikir mengapa pecinta serangga yang satu itu tidak ikut makan, kemudian semuanya terjawab ketika Rio melongok ke lapangan dari jendela kelas.

"...Itu ngapain Kurahashi sama Maehara."

Megu tidak ikut-ikut. Dia langsung memalingkan wajah dari jendela dan lanjut memakan bekalnya, sementara Okano dan Rio masih terpaku pada pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan itu. Okano langsung menyalakan handphone-nya, kemudian membuka aplikasi sosial medianya.

 _Cie yang katanya kemarin jangan nikung tapi sekarang malah nikung :)_

Begitu tulisnya di status barunya. Rio mengangkat alis, mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Toh dia tidak terlalu menyukai Maehara, jadi tidak masalah. "Untung bukan aku yang nikung."

"LAH JADI—"

"Aslinya aku agak suka sama Maehara."

Megu masih pasang wajah datar, sambil mengunyah nasi kepal di mulutnya. Okano masih dengan wajah cengo nan pucat belum berubah posisi sama sekali, sedang Rio malah mengambil banyak foto MaeKura. Nama pairing macam apa itu.

.

.

Waktu pulang, empat serangkai itu tidak lagi bersama. Tinggal Megu dengan Okano. Rio berkata kalau ia mau ke kamar mandi dulu, dan karena kelamaan, Megu dan Okano yang malas menunggu pun meninggalkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Megu berjalan seperti tidak ada orang di sampingnya, dan Okano berjalan dengan mata yang kosong, bengong. Sampailah mereka di satu persimpangan.

"Tikungan lagi, tikungan lagi." Okano bergumam, Megu tidak menanggapi.

Kemudian ada bayang-bayang berwarna hitam-kuning, dan ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek itu.

"Loh, itu kan Rio. Kok dia sama Iso—"

Sebelum Okano sadar, Megu sudah berhenti berjalan, beberapa belas senti di belakangnya. Oh, rupanya Megu mengetahui keberadaan si pirang dan si doi sebelum Okano.

Kemudian Megu kembali berjalan, dengan senyuman, yang membuat Okano makin bingung. Ia menyusul sahabatnya itu, kemudian berjalan di sebelahnya. "Tikung-menikung lagi marak, ya." Megu masih tersenyum, persis seperti emot yang tadi Okano sertakan di statusnya.

Kemudian sunyi lagi. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa sengaja mereka membuka mulut bersamaan.

"...yurian aja yok."

Keduanya tertawa, keras, tapi sakit. Sulitnya hidup ini. :)

.

 **~END~**

.

Ga tau mau ngomong apa, tapi makasih udah baca :)

Tertanda,

Maicchi

.

 **~OMAKE~**

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Megu move on, dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan doi baru, si jenius sadis dari kelas sebelah. Tapi kemudian kembali ditikung oleh teman sekelasnya—Kanzaki.

Okano, meski masih dalam tahap awal move on, ia mulai menaruh rasa pada Karma, berandal terkenal, satu angkatan di atasnya. Kemudian ia terlambat satu hari dari senior klub-nya, Rinka.


End file.
